onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Commentaire blog utilisateur:Rwo/Avis sur la saison 4B/@comment-24844607-20150513052515
Je vais me permettre de donner mon avis :) *''Comprenez-moi bien, j'ai trouvé pas mal d'épisodes vraiment super, comme "Darkness on the Edge of Town", "Poor Unfortunate Soul", "Heart of Gold", et "Sympathy for the De Vil".'' Personnelement, le 4x12, 4x13,4x15, 4x17 et 4x18 sont pour moi les meilleurs ^^ * J'étais pourtant super content de voir Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella d'Enfer faire leur come-back ou leur première entrée en scène, puis d'apprendre que Zelena et Cora réapparaîtraient également ! Toutes les grandes méchantes de la série en guise de concurrentes pour la chasse à l'Auteur dans cette moitié de saison, ç'aurait pu être un sacré coup, absolument énorme ! '' Alors là tout à fait d'accord ! Ca aurait pu être épique ! Et puis nada :O *"Enter the Dragon" est tout simplement pour moi le PIRE épisode et le plus chiant de toute la série !'' Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très utile et très réaliste .... Regina qui casse les assiettes de Granny :O Mais cependant j'ai bien aimé le flashback ... *''Parce que maintenant, on va se retrouver avec une pseudo-quête sur les bras pour la saison 5, uniquement pour découvrir le père de Lily.'' Quoi, sérieux ?! Mais on s'en cogne, bon sang ! Confirmez-nous juste que c'est l'œuf du Véritable Amour qui était contenu dans le corps de dragon de Maléfique qui l'a fécondée (bien joué Charmant !), qu'on passe à autre chose ! Bah techniquement moi ça m'intrigue cette recherche au "papa", ça pourrait être mon Hadès :$ *''C'est la déesse des océans p*tain !'' ''Elle avait un sass du tonnerre à exploiter ! On aurait pu, je sais pas, voir des vagues de malade voler et menacer d'engloutir cette petite ville du Maine, en faire une nouvelle Atlantide ou une nouvelle Atlantica pour le peuple des sirènes, j'en sais rien ! C'est certain qu'elle aura été aussi puissante et utile qu'une Granny en colère ... Aaah j'espèrais tant voir une Ursula monstrueuse ... Bah non en réalité elle jouait avec ses tentacules tel un néfaste poisson ... *''Je n'aurais jamais pensé il y a un an ou deux que j'aimerais autant avoir ce personnage dans la série. Et ils en finissent définitivement avec elle aussi rapidement ? Mais POURQUOI ?? Encore une fois donc, un univers bien trop peu exploité...'' Ma Cruella :( Morte pour une Dark Emma ... :/ Complètement d'accord je voulais Roger et Anita moi :O *''Je veux dire, j'ai vu Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ ??? Espérons une réponse l'année prochaine. '' Oui il serait temps de le savoir ça me pompe cette histoire là ... Pour tout dire, perso cette Saison 4 a été dévastatrice de tout les univers et m'a déçue ... La fin de la saison est nule, ça ne m'intrigue pas autant que la fin de la Saison 3 ... J'espère que la Saison 5 relèvera le niveau et qu'on verra enfin Hadès, pourquoi Will est là, et Camelot *-*